


best served cold

by yourloveisameme



Series: 10/# [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OCTOBER 1ST IS HINAOI DAY FUCK YEA, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, its that trope u kno the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: 10/1 - hinata/oikawaOikawa Tooru is a shorts thief.





	best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> hnnggg I just wanted an excuse to write oihina nonsense

_He stole them_ , Hinata thought, rifling frantically through his bag. He knew Tooru had taken his clothes yet again without asking. Okay, so this was probably payback for Hinata taking his old jersey last week, but he couldn't help it was just so comfortable, it gave him an odd kind of thrill to be wearing the old #1 mint green Aoba Josai jersey. Besides, its not like Oikawa needed it. But this was different, these were his shorts he wore to practice. Hinata was a _professional_ athlete, it was such a rookie mistake to leave one of your few fitting pairs at home when you're only 165 cm tall and tiny in the waist. He sighed and went off to borrow someone else's shorts.

That afternoon he opened the door to find Oikawa lying on their bed, studying. "Hey Shou-chan," Oikawa lifted his head from his biology textbook. "How was prac--?"

"I knew it," Hinata gasped. "You STOLE my shorts." He pointed accusingly at the dark blue shorts that had to be way too small for Oikawa, he was probably stretching the elastic.

"T-those are mine..." He faltered, staring at Oikawa's crotch. Yeah, it was definitely too tight.

"Oh, really?" Oikawa said innocently, lying forward and propping himself up on his arms as he looked Hinata in the eye. "Sorry, I must have mixed them up in the laundry."

"Liar," Hinata dropped his bag, face growing hot as he stared at the back of the shorts, "You did this on purpose." The fabric stretched tight over Oikawa's ass and rode up the back of his pale, muscular thighs, just barely covering his curves.

Oikawa smirked. "Well," he said, looking up at him with the end of a highlighter in his mouth. "You're always wearing _my_ shit. And I like how it looks, don't you?" He glanced over his shoulder, checking out his own body.

Hinata came over and hopped onto the bed, disrupting Oikawa's pile of index cards. "You...umm...you better give those back." He tried really hard not to look.

Oikawa's eyes glinted. "Make me." 

Hinata took a deep breath. "Fine. You asked for it." He lunged at him, sticking his hands under Oikawa's shirt. He started to tickle his sides, catching Oikawa completely off guard. Oikawa tried to hold back, squirming under Hinata's cold-fingered touch until the laughter broke out of him from somewhere deep in his belly. This was totally unfair, Hinata knew he was ticklish, knew the spots on his body that sent him into giggle fits.

"You're playing dirty!" He gasped in between bouts of laughter. He grabbed Hinata's wrist, attempting to hold him away.

Hinata used this moment to reach for Oikawa's waistband, pulling downwards. He made a surprised squeak. "Are you...not wearing anything underneath?" Hinata felt the blood rush to his lower regions. He understood now that not only was this revenge for stealing Oikawa's shirts, but also for those times he paraded around in them with nothing underneath just to watch Oikawa's eyes widen and his face go pink.

"Go on," Oikawa said, grinning slyly. "I suppose I'll let you have your little shorts back." He turned around, flipping onto his stomach and allowing Hinata to slide the pair off, revealing Oikawa's bare ass.

"Now," said Oikawa, looking over his shoulder. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> #LetHinataShouyouTop2k17


End file.
